Ai no uta
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: La brisa se escuchaba tranquila en esa fresca noche. El viento y las hojas de los árboles sonaban como una perfecta melodía… Una perfecta canción de amor. [Reto de cumpleaños para Shemmo, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Ai no uta**

**Summary:** La brisa se escuchaba tranquila en esa fresca noche. El viento y las hojas de los árboles sonaban como una perfecta melodía… Una perfecta canción de amor. [Reto de cumpleaños para Shemmo, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_El manto nocturno cobijaba con cariño toda la aldea de Kaede._

_La noche parecía pacífica, como si nada ni nadie pudiera perturbar la paz que se había formado._

_Observó al hanyô, que en esos momentos, debido a que la luna había desaparecido, estaba convertido en humano. Estaba recostado en la hierba, con las manos bajo su cabeza, viendo el infinito azul._

_Se acercó a él con sutileza y se sentó a su lado. El hanyô no se movió._

_—Te resfriarás.__—dijo de pronto, sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba._

_Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le dirigía una sonrisa._

_—Estaré bien._

_Lo escuchó bufar._

_Tomó con cuidado un mechón del largo cabello oscuro del hanyô y lo peinó con sus dedos. Él de dejó hacer sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo._

_Sonriente se acomodó mejor a su lado y comenzó a trenzar el pequeño mechón de cabello, con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada._

_Vio el rostro del hanyô. Había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormir, aunque ella sabía que eso era lo último que podría estar haciendo._

_Lo detalló minuciosamente._

_Sus parpados cerrados, su nariz ligeramente respingada, sus labios, su barbilla… Admiró sus orejas humanas y sin poder evitarlo sonrió._

_Tenía claro que siendo hanyô, humano e incluso yôkai, InuYasha era increíblemente apuesto. De eso no tenía ninguna duda._

_Siguió trenzando su cabello y admirándolo en silencio. Momentos como ese no podían ser desaprovechados. Estando ellos solos… sin nada de qué preocuparse… Era simplemente perfecto y mágico._

_Estaba segura que en su rostro tenía plasmada una sonrisa de idiota, pero mientras nadie la viera estaba bien._

_Dejó el mechón de cabello en el piso para tomar otro y trenzarlo de la misma forma que el primero._

_Se preguntó de pronto si Kikyô alguna vez había compartido un momento así con el hanyô y sin poder evitarlo la invadió una oleada de celos, logrando que frunciera el ceño._

_Trató de despejar su mente. No importaba eso en ese momento. InuYasha estaba con ella, y ella era quien tenía la libertad de tocarlo en esos momentos._

_Siguió admirando su rostro un poco más. Le era inevitable. Si se quedara viendo el rostro en cualquier otro momento estaba segura de que moriría de vergüenza._

_Oh, como lo amaba…_

_Nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Nunca. Él era especial, lo sabía. No había forma de negarlo, y de todos modos sería inútil hacerlo. Todo por un simple sentimiento…_

_—Como te amo, InuYasha…_

_Se reducía a esas palabras. Claro que según ella esas palabras habían sonado en su mente, aunque se dio cuenta de lo contrario cuando notó sobre ella la mirada grisácea del hanyô, quien la miraba entre sorprendido y confuso._

_— ¿Qué?_

_Se hizo para atrás de golpe y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmín._

_—Eh… Yo… ¿Qué de qué?__—preguntó fingiendo que nada había ocurrido._

_Lo vio fruncir el ceño._

_—No te hagas la tonta.__—dijo sentándose.__—Escuché lo que dijiste._

_—Eh… Yo… No he dicho nada._

_—No lo niegues.__—le dijo mirándola de forma acusadora._

_Ella bajó la vista al suelo, sonrojada y sin saber que decir._

_—En todo caso…—la voz del hanyô la hizo levantar la mirada hacia él, quien se había tumbado en la hierba de nuevo.__—Ya lo sabía._

_Frunció el ceño._

_—Eres un idiota._

_—Pero aun así me amas._

_Abrió la boca para reclamar pero, ¿Qué iba a decirle? No iba a negar que estuviera enamorada de él, eso nunca podría hacerlo._

_Molesta e indignada se puso en pie para marcharse._

_— ¿A dónde vas?_

_—Lejos de ti.__—contestó simplemente dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar._

_Antes de poder seguir avanzando se sintió jalada hacia un cuerpo y sintió chocar unos labios con los suyos._

_Abrió sus ojos como platos sin poder reaccionar al principio, pero luego los cerró y correspondió al beso, aferrándose al haori del hanyô._

_—Ni siquiera trates de intentarlo.__—le advirtió cuando sus labios se separaron._

_—No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera._

_La abrazó con fuerza y ella descansó su rostro en el pecho masculino, respirando su aroma._

_Bosque, tierra mojada. Así olía InuYasha, y no tendrán idea de cuánto le agradaba._

_—Idiota._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues pongo una noche al mes por costumbre en los fics, pero en la vida real la luna nueva dura toda una semana, eso dura cada fase de la luna, así que lo que tendría sentido es que InuYasha se convirtiera en humano todas las noches de una semana de cada mes, pero bueno…

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
